


Держи меня рядом

by william_t



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_t/pseuds/william_t
Summary: После разморозки Баки чувствует себя уязвимо с одной рукой





	

Сержант три-два-пять-пять-семь, он же Зимний Солдат, он же Джеймс – Баки – Барнс до дрожи боится темноты.

Сказать кому – изумятся. Последнее, что должно беспокоить отставного наемного убийцу, чьи руки по локоть в крови, это чудовища под кроватью; Баки и в детстве в них не верил и частенько вставал по ночам, чтобы успокоить хнычущих сестер. Поправлял норовящие сползти на пол одеяла, обводил тесную спальню суровым взглядом и обещал, что никто не посмеет заявиться в дом Барнсов – да пусть только попробуют! Впрочем, храбрый мальчик Баки ни за что не поверил бы и в то, что живого человека можно уложить на лабораторный стол и превратить в смертоносную машину, навсегда изувечив тело и почти уничтожив личность.

Сейчас Баки под сотню лет, и он твердо уверен – чудовища существуют.

Он с трудом открывает глаза, в которые бьет слепящий белый свет. Утро? Так быстро? Вчера опять не решился задернуть шторы – по ночам в освещаемой луной комнате спокойнее, зато теперь проклятое солнце так и будет выводить из себя, пока остатки сна не выветрятся из тяжелой головы. Делать нечего, пора подниматься – Стив наверняка давным-давно вскочил и терзает очередную боксерскую грушу. Баки моргает, кое-как поворачивается на непривычно жесткой постели и опирается на левую руку, чтобы сесть.

В следующий миг он кричит, захлебываясь, и извивается в агонии. 

В голове оглушительно звенит, по венам струится жидкий огонь и больно, больно, больно, не надо, хватит, прекратите!

– Сержант Барнс, – вливается в уши вкрадчивый голос, и Баки рвется прочь, ощущая, как ремни впиваются в кожу, – с возвращением.

Он хрипит и мотает головой, пытаясь увернуться от чьих-то рук в перчатках, жилы вздуваются веревками, но ему все равно разжимают зубы, чтобы протолкнуть между ними что-то твердое. Выплывающие из тумана люди в белых халатах изучающе разглядывают его, переговариваются между собой, не обращая внимания на отчаянное сопротивление. Теперь Баки знает, что над ним вовсе не солнце – всего лишь яркая лампа в операционной. Баки видит, что вместо левой руки – уродливый окровавленный огрызок, обломок кости, прикрытый лохмотьями кожи.

– Уберите лишнее.

Бешено вращающийся диск пилы с визгом вонзается в плоть. Голос срывается, на губах выступает пена, и сердце норовит пробить грудную клетку. Он же не выдержит, он…

– Солдат.

– Меня зовут Баки! – рычит он из последних сил, и реальность истончается, расползается по швам, будто сшитая гнилыми нитками. А затем наконец-то лопается. Издевательский смех ещё звучит в голове, когда Баки буквально подбрасывает на постели, и он тут же группируется, вжимается мокрой от пота спиной в стену и шарит глазами по темной комнате.

Никого. Только тихо щебечут в саду ранние пташки. Простыня перекручена, и одна из подушек валяется в углу, но это и вправду все.

Просто сон.

 

Баки щелкает кнопкой ночника и впервые позволяет себе выдохнуть лишь тогда, когда мягкий свет ложится на стены и мебель, возвращая предметам знакомые глазу очертания. Правой рукой он хватается за плечо левой, нащупывая уже успевшую стать привычной, но от того не менее пугающую пустоту. Тупая, ноющая боль никак не желает проходить, и это несправедливо и нелепо, ведь руки он лишился семьдесят лет назад, а в переплетении проводов и схем – тому, что от них осталось, – болеть уж точно нечему.

Бесполезный. Беззащитный.

Баки в ярости ударяет кулаком уцелевшей руки по матрасу. Боль, страх и выматывающая бессонница накидываются со всех сторон, и в какой-то момент всего этого становится слишком много. Он сжимается подобно пружине, словно собираясь отразить нападение, – и слышит в коридоре быстрые шаги.

***

– Бак.

Тот в ответ поводит живым плечом, давая понять, что слышит. Делает шаг на балкон и упирается в заграждение – за день белые камни нагреваются так, что даже касаться больно, но сейчас они хранят приятную прохладу. Растущее прямо за окнами дерево устало опускает ветви, и на руку шлепается капля; пока он спал, над Вакандой прошел дождь. Дожди в джунглях идут слишком часто, и привыкнуть к местному влажному климату до сих пор не удается.

За его спиной раздается шорох. Баки догадывается, что Стив опустился на край разворошенной постели и теперь хмурится, обдумывая услышанное. Собран и отстранен, как и все последние несколько недель. Баки все чаще хочется протянуть руки и коснуться его висков, чтобы нащупать края приросшей к лицу маски – где-то под ней все ещё должен быть мальчишка из Бруклина, которого он вспомнил тогда, когда не помнил ничего.

– Ты не говорил, что тебе снятся кошмары.

Баки шлепает ладонью по шее, расправляясь с очередным любителем свежей крови. Да, дожди и полчища насекомых, обнаружить которых можно порой и в собственной чашке с чаем, стоит зазеваться на минуту, – без них в Ваканде было бы терпимо. Какой бред. И о чем он только думает?

– Они и не снились, – длинные волосы липнут к коже, а спину сверлит настойчивый взгляд. В памяти Баки залатаны далеко не все дыры, и все же он уверен, что этот взгляд знаком ему с детства; характер Стива всегда был тяжеловесным, неподъемным, а сыворотка подарила тело под стать. – Точнее, снились. Месяца три после того, как… – он едва заметно морщится и не договаривает. Стив поймет. – Но с тех пор – нет.

«Но они возобновились». Невысказанный вопрос повисает между ними, и Баки замирает, чувствуя, как с левой стороны вновь начинает болезненно тянуть там, где он не должен ничего чувствовать. Фантомные боли – так это называют в двадцать первом веке. Запоздавшие на пару десятков лет, но, должно быть, лишиться одной руки дважды – это уже перебор.

Не то чтобы Баки был удивлен; после экспериментов «Гидры» его нервная система могла дать и куда более неприятный сбой. Но страх того, что это далеко не последний сюрприз, сплетается склизкими щупальцами где-то в груди, под сердцем, которое по-прежнему безудержно хочет жить. По-настоящему, по-человечески, без криокамер, ночных кошмаров и осознания, что одно неосторожное слово может превратить его мозги в смертельно опасную ловушку для него же.

– Думаю, дело в руке, – Баки заставляет себя продолжать, потому что Стив молчит, хоть и по-прежнему смотрит куда-то между лопаток. Баки вспоминает, сколько на коже осталось грубых, побелевших рубцов, и сжимает зубы, чтобы негромко процедить сквозь них: – Поставлю обратно, и проблемы не будет.

Кровать тихо скрипит, когда Стив поднимается на ноги. Несколько шагов – и он оказывается рядом, заходит с правой стороны, прекрасно помня, что слева не нужно. Даже сейчас. Особенно сейчас.

– Я знаю, тебе предложили её починить. И знаю, что ты отказался, – Стив роняет слова, словно камни в воду. Баки помнит, как ещё подростками они пускали «лягушек», и Стив, конечно же, всегда проигрывал. Зато сейчас у него сил на пятерых. – Почему?

Он скрещивает руки на груди. Совершенно некстати Баки думает, что они оба страдают от местной жары. Волосы на виске Стива влажные, тонкая светлая футболка льнет к телу, обрисовывая крепкие мышцы рук и соски. Сердце вновь начинает биться сильнее, и ночные кошмары не имеют к этому никакого отношения.

– Не отказался. Сказал, что подумаю, – поправляет Баки, слегка раздосадованный тем, что Стив уже в курсе. Впрочем, от Стива сложно что-либо утаить, если дело касается людей, которых тот взял под свою ответственность. Всегда такой упрямый, его… его ли? Время, которое минуло с их встречи в Бухаресте, они провели в бегах и схватках с другими «мстителями», а потом был долгий, очень долгий сон, и Баки просто не успел уточнить, нуждается ли Стив по-прежнему в одноруком инвалиде с частичной амнезией и неконтролируемыми вспышками агрессии.

– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, – Стив и не думает сбавлять напор. Между его бровей пролегает знакомая неглубокая складка. – Почему, Баки? Я думал, ты хочешь…

Баки облизывает пересохшие губы, и Стив слегка подается вперед, словно собираясь дотронуться до него. На одно долгое мгновение кажется, что именно это он и сделает, но пальцы одной руки сжимают предплечье другой, и порыв сходит на нет. Впору выть от досады.

– Хочу чего? – встречный вопрос звучит слишком резко, и Стив медлит, подбирая слова.

– Вернуться в строй? – он тихо хмыкает, осознавая, как глупо это звучит, и устало трет пальцами переносицу. – С двумя руками удобнее, ты так не считаешь?

– Только не тогда, когда твоя вторая рука – оружие, которым прикончили пару десятков человек.

Между ними повисает тишина – тяжелая, душная, и слышно, как где-то вдали пронзительно вскрикивает птица. Баки отстраненно замечает, что небо светлеет, и вот-вот забрезжит рассвет. Что ж, ещё одна ночь без сна. Он кладет ладонь себе на грудь и ведет выше, ощущая неровности заштопанной кожи, пока не упирается в границу, за которой живая плоть переходит в гладкий металл. Стив следит за ним пристальным, темным взглядом, и сжимает губы в суровую линию.

Говорить они начинают одновременно.

– Это был не…

– Не начинай, – Баки улыбается – через силу, невесело, но Стив не улыбается вовсе. – Это был не я. Но я помню их всех, помню лица, последние слова. Они приходят ко мне по ночам, и я не вправе забывать их. Это было бы нечестно.

Он поворачивает голову, разглядывая левое плечо. Красная звезда почти стерлась, но при желании её очертания по-прежнему можно различить. В первые недели на свободе Баки чувствовал гнев и отвращение – бездушная тварь с бионической рукой, пробивающей стены и вырывающей человеческие внутренности, никак не могла быть тем веселым, смешливым парнем из его вернувшихся воспоминаний. Два года ушло на то, чтобы собрать себя заново, склеить осколки, вот только с кровавым прошлым примириться так и не удалось. Баки пытался.

– Мне нужна вторая рука, – в этом он честен. Больше всего Баки хочет стать таким же, как остальные – не одноруким уродом, на которого периодически бросают жалостливые взгляды. Но всегда есть «но». – Но не эта. Черт побери, это как будто все время таскать с собой винтовку или нож. Я не смогу, Стиви, я…

Старое, почти забытое обращение срывается с губ, и Баки выдыхает, опуская голову, но замечает, как на него падает тень – Стив делает шаг вперед, и сейчас они стоят плечом к плечу, так близко, что стоит дернуться, и ощутишь жар чужой кожи. Но больше никто из них не двигается.

– Я поддержу любой твой выбор, каким бы он ни был, – негромко говорит Стив, не поворачиваясь. Он напрягается всем телом, каменеет, и на мгновение с силой сжимает челюсти. – Любой, Бак, ты меня слышишь? Если ты захочешь покончить со всем этим и уехать… чтобы мы уехали, – он поправляется, но Баки перебивает с тихим смешком:

– Ты врал в военкоматах, чтобы попасть в армию, – он вглядывается в выплывающий из-за горизонта диск солнца, наслаждаясь последними часами перед наступлением одуряющей жары. – Ты не сможешь уехать, пока где-то умирают невинные. Будешь биться, пока есть силы стоять на ногах.

Стив едва слышно вздыхает.

– Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, – он не пытается спорить, и Баки благодарен ему за это.

– Да ты просто ничуть не изменился, сопляк, – Баки вновь улыбается, глядя ему в лицо, и в этот раз уголки губ Стива вздрагивают в ответ. Уже кое-что. – Я обещал дать окончательный ответ в конце недели, – добавляет он. – Мне… нужно время.

***

Следующие несколько дней тянутся, как жевательная резинка, к которой Баки пристрастился ещё в первый год своей вольной жизни. Они почти не видят короля Ваканды; тот ещё только учится править преждевременно доставшейся ему страной, и беглые «мстители», оказавшиеся без присмотра, сами находят себе развлечения. В просторной светлой гостиной Баки встречает Ванду – устроившись в кресле, та неспешно перебирает струны гитары. Негромкая мелодия, льющаяся из-под тонких девичьих пальцев, поселяет где-то внутри странное спокойствие, ослабляет невидимый узел, и Баки прислоняется к дверному косяку и замирает. Впрочем, Ванда замечает своего неожиданного слушателя почти сразу же.

– Все ещё не блестяще, – говорит она, не прекращая играть. – Нужно больше практики.

– Давно ты..? – Баки по-прежнему сложно даются беседы с кем-либо, кроме Стива, но Ванда сама приглашает его к диалогу, и отказывать ей почему-то не хочется. Пожалуй, все дело в том, что в её голосе нет ни намека на нервозность, обычно возникающую у людей при встрече с бывшим Зимним Солдатом. Ванда сидит к нему вполоборота – что ж, уж она-то может позволить себе расслабиться; Баки помнит, какой чудовищной силой управляют руки, спасшие его от когтей Черной пантеры и уничтожившие код «Гидры», который так крепко засел внутри головы.

– Около года. С тех пор, как переехала в Нью-йорк и решила начать жизнь заново, – каким-то образом Ванда понимает, что он хочет спросить. С другой стороны, не так давно она хорошенько покопалась в его мозгах, так что это вполне объяснимо. – Тебе кошмары снятся, – без перехода добавляет она тем же ровным голосом, и Баки вздрагивает от неожиданности.

Он не может и не хочет об этом говорить, но Ванда и не настаивает. Резко оборвав мелодию на середине, она начинает играть другую – Баки не знаком этот тягучий мотив, но от него из тела уходит напряжение и почему-то тяжелеют веки, и он уснул бы сейчас, если бы не стоял на ногах. Ванда права – этой ночью он не сомкнул глаз, зная, что вспомнит лишь новые подробности проведенной семьдесят лет назад операции или одну из жертв «Гидры». Сколько их было? Взорванных, застреленных, зарезанных, запытанных до смерти? Его левую руку создавали для войны. Его создавали для войны.

– Я пришла к ним добровольно, – медленно говорит Ванда через минуту. – Была одержима местью и согласилась на эксперимент, – её губы едва заметно кривятся. Стив рассказывал, что Алая Ведьма родилась в лаборатории «Гидры»; в том, что именно её помощь в избавлении от триггеров оказалась решающей и неоценимой, есть особая ирония. – Я творила вещи, о которых жалею, но изменить свое прошлое не могу. Только идти вперед.

Баки смотрит на темноволосую макушку – Ванда склоняет голову так низко, что пряди длинных волос мажут по корпусу гитары. Во всем этом есть смысл, её слова задевают сильнее и глубже, чем музыка, и язык обжигает вопрос, не задать который невозможно:

– Почему ты здесь?

Ванда легко пожимает плечами.

– Стив.

Она произносит это спокойно и явно считает достаточно емким ответом, и Баки прикрывает глаза, усмехаясь. Ну конечно. Стив, который никогда не судил за ошибки прошлого и смотрел на поступки в настоящем; Стив, за которым без раздумий пошли один из самых опасных убийц столетия, юная ведьма, бывший грабитель и двойная шпионка. Чертов Стив, который со дня их первой встречи в этом новом мире всегда держится на расстоянии пары шагов, позволяя принимать все решения самостоятельно, и это было бы отлично, если бы непривычная, незнакомая отчужденность не сводила с ума. Баки уверен – раньше было не так.

Стив не винит его ни в чем. Он просто винит себя – внезапная мысль ложится последним кусочком паззла, и картина наконец-то становится цельной. За все время, проведенное в Ваканде, они ни разу не говорили об этом; порой Стива легче развести на анекдот, чем на беседу по душам. Отвыкли, разучились за столько-то лет? Баки морщится, глотая разлившуюся по языку горечь, и сжимает ладони в кулаки. Одну ладонь. От взгляда на приколотый к толстовке пустой рукав ему впервые сложно дышать.

– Если бы ты могла изменить прошлое, – Баки говорит медленно, с трудом выталкивая слова изо рта, но Ванда терпеливо ждет и внимательно смотрит на него темными глазами, порой слишком заметно отливающими багрянцем, – ты бы отказалась от своей силы?

– Нет, – она аккуратно ставит гитару на пол, а затем обнимает себя руками и откидывается на спинку кресла, точно стремясь забраться в него поглубже. – Вот этим, – с кончиков пальцев срываются красные искры и тут же тают, – я причинила зло. Но пока я могу что-то исправить… пока я могу спасти хоть кого-нибудь… нет.

По подоконнику начинают барабанить капли набирающего силу ливня, когда Баки выходит из гостиной и прикрывает за собой дверь. Он бесшумно проскальзывает мимо спортзала, из которого раздаются ритмичные, глухие звуки ударов, и направляется в свою спальню.

Этой ночью ему снится светловолосая девушка с застывшим в крике ртом и окровавленными провалами глазниц. При пробуждении левое плечо горит огнем, и Баки с силой сжимает зубами подушку.

***

Он глубоко, мерно дышит, разглядывая собственную руку, лежащую на лабораторном столе. Металл потемнел, часть пластин покорежило и оплавило выстрелом, и провода, свисающие из-под них, напоминают издохших змей. 

В таком виде рука не похожа на ужасающее орудие убийства, но Баки знает – ощущение вернется, как только он согласится на ремонт. И какого черта Стив решил забрать её с собой? Местные ученые жаждут добраться до внутренностей изобретения «Гидры», в этом сомнений нет, вот только отчего-то эта мысль вызывает лишь дурноту.

Баки делает шаг назад, понимая, что сказал Стиву правду – он не сможет во второй раз признать её частью своего тела.

– Уничтожьте, – негромко, хрипло говорит он, и на лицах окружающих его людей написано разочарование, но Баки твердо уверен, что не позволит никому из них решать дальнейшую судьбу его оторванной конечности. Произнося это, он испытывает странное удовлетворение и, в то же время, легкую неуверенность; он уже не Зимний Солдат, но и не Баки из сороковых, за его спиной – сожжённые мосты, а возвести новые так и не удалось. Время утекает, точно песок в напольных часах, стоящих в холле, и так не хочется терять ни минуты, пока за его головой по-прежнему идет охота.

Стив удивленно замирает, когда возвращается в свою спальню после ужина и застает в ней лучшего друга. Тот сидит на постели, скрестив ноги, и обводит указательным и средним пальцами замысловатый узор на покрывале. Отрицательно качает головой, едва Стив тянется к выключателю – полутьма и сгустившиеся по углам тени все ещё заставляют его пульс срываться вскачь, но чудовище ни за что не победить, пока не встретишься с ним лицом к лицу. Остается надеяться, что упрямый мальчик Баки с возрастом не растерял свою храбрость.

– Я никогда не хотел воевать, – говорит он, едва Стив закрывает дверь. – Ты мечтал попасть на фронт. Но не я.

Стив кивает, не сводя с него взгляда.

– Знаю, Бак, – его голос звучит устало и – почти незаметно – виновато. Баки замечает. Он втягивает носом воздух, тяжелый и горячий, думая, что все в этой комнате насквозь провоняло виной. Память подсказывает, что так было и раньше; Стив Роджерс из Бруклина был готов разделить с ним последнюю корку хлеба, но только не ответственность за происходящее – эту ношу он упорно тащил сам, даже не замечая, как неотвратимо сгибается под её тяжестью.

– Если бы я удержал тебя тогда…

Баки не дает договорить, перебивает, зло вскинув голову:

– Я бы сидел рядом с агентом Картер и слушал, как твой самолет проваливается под лед? Я был в музее, если ты забыл, эту историю рассказывают каждые два часа всем желающим, – он спускает ноги на пол. Стив хмурится и делает шаг навстречу, оказываясь близко и далеко одновременно, и Баки слегка потряхивает, точно он вернулся на полтора года назад, когда в его стерильной, очищенной от лишней для «Гидры» информации голове грохотало одно-единственное имя.

– Никто больше не заставит тебя убивать, – взгляд Стива скользит по обломку руки, не скрытому рукавом. Каким-то чудом он по-прежнему находит правильные слова, но одних слов уже давно недостаточно. – Баки, я обещаю, что найду способ покончить со всем этим. У тебя будет все, чего ты захочешь.

– Даже ты?

Выражение лица Стива теряется в темноте, все тесней сжимающей вокруг них кольцо. В Ваканде смеркается рано, по небу будто разлили густые чернила, в которых беспомощно тонут редкие звезды. Баки тоже тонет; его темнота – живая, она дышит, наблюдает за ним множеством жадных глаз, ширится, тянется по постели длинной, изогнутой тенью. Тело сдается первым. В ушах нарастает гул, пальцы живой руки сводит судорогой, и по виску стекает капля пота.

Стив опускает ладонь на его левое плечо.

Он сжимает так крепко, словно пытается смять металл, а затем тянет вверх, и Баки резко встает, выдыхая. Они едва не сталкиваются лбами – удивительная неловкость для суперсолдат, но ни один не спешит отшатнуться.

– Я хочу тебя, – говорит Баки то единственное, что сейчас может – правду. Стив Роджерс – единственная константа в его жизни среди множества переменных, та причина, по которой он до сих пор держится на плаву. – Так что подумай, прежде чем обещать. Твоя жизнь не обязана вертеться вокруг свихнувшегося калеки.

Он не знает, кому из них пытается сделать больно, и пытается ли вообще; слова выходят из него, словно ядовитые шипы, без которых сразу становится легче. А в следующий миг Баки спотыкается и теряет равновесие. Стив толкает его к стене, и маска отстраненности на лице стремительно идет трещинами.

– Тупица, – Баки смотрит на губы, по которым проскальзывает улыбка, и молча сглатывает. От крепкого, сильного тела веет жаром, и почему-то кажется, что и запах кожи, если напрячь память, будет ему знаком. – Я с тобой до конца.

...почему-то кажется, что Стив уже был так близко. Семь бессмысленно потерянных десятков лет назад.

Когда Стив целует его, Баки закрывает глаза. Он снова проваливается в темноту, но теперь он в ней не один, так что это, в общем-то, и не важно. Дыхания не хватает, но близости – ещё больше, и он сам подается навстречу, закидывает руку на шею, зная, что его удержат. Стив немедленно подхватывает под бедра, ведет по ним широкими, жесткими ладонями. Свободные домашние штаны сползают ниже, и из горла вырывается первый короткий стон. К черту условности, воспитание, к черту все, когда вжаться друг в друга обнаженной кожей хочется до одури.

Они целуются жестко, жадно, неистово, сталкиваясь языками, и Баки буквально вылизывает неуступчивые губы, прежде чем раскрыться самому. Запрокидывает голову, прогибается в пояснице, отчетливо вздрагивает, когда пальцы проходятся по оголенной полоске внизу живота. Стив медлит несколько мгновений, прочерчивая пальцами путь вниз от впадинки пупка, и эти мгновения растягиваются в вечность – внутри что-то дрожит, плавится, бьется на куски, и Баки совсем не уверен, что продержится долго, если Стив просто коснется его члена прямо сейчас. Тело реагирует вперед головы, подаваясь вперед, прижимаясь; второй руки мучительно не хватает.

Баки не знает, что Стив находит в нем сейчас – его тело заточено под бои насмерть, а не под ласки, и несколько раз приходится соизмерять силу, чтобы не превратить жаркие объятия в удушающий захват. Под ребрами слева и на спине белеют шрамы, металлические пластины впаяны в плоть, и какая-то часть сознания отчаянно хочет понять, как к этому можно прикасаться без отвращения. Стив прикасается – отбросив в сторону майку, он прижимается к изуродованному плечу губами, на стыке живого и мертвого, и Баки ловит его поплывший взгляд. В нем нет сострадания или жалости, лишь откровенное, ничем не прикрытое желание. От этого взгляда невольно подгибаются колени.

Сердце гулко стучит в груди, и Стив наверняка это слышит, спускаясь ниже; его поцелуи горят на коже, и Баки сгребает пальцами короткие светлые волосы, когда ощущает, как влажный язык касается соска. Левого – он почти инстинктивно хочет повернуться, пряча беззащитный бок, куда сейчас так легко нанести удар, но знакомые руки по-прежнему мягко, но настойчиво держат его.

– Бак, – повторяет Стив, проводя ладонью по обломку металла. Он делает это так непринужденно, словно под его пальцами теплая человеческая кожа. Тяжело сглотнув, Баки позволяет уложить себя на постель и тянет Стива ближе, все так же удерживая за затылок и закинув ногу на бедро для надежности. Он не позволяет себе передумать, хотя ощущение чужого тела, вжимающего его в матрас, отзывается не только возбуждением, но и легким холодком вдоль позвоночника. «Он сильнее тебя, и ты дал ему преимущество», – подсказывает из глубин его подсознания Зимний Солдат, от которого не избавиться никакой магией. «Я хочу его», – возражает Баки и захлебывается стоном, когда губы Стива скользят по тонкой сетке шрамов на груди. Крепко вбитый в голову, застарелый страх мешается с неудержимым желанием, каждое прикосновение – будто к оголенным нервам, и это так хорошо, что почти больно.

– Не… не трогай, – единственной рукой Баки ловит запястье Стива, заставив ладонь замереть недалеко от паха. – Кончу тут же, – он судорожно, рвано выдыхает, но все равно хрипло смеется, запрокидывая голову и обнажая шею. В ответ Стив кусает там, где бешено бьется жилка, и Баки замирает под ним, прикрывая глаза, облизывая пересохшие губы. Его ведет от этой властности, от жадности, с которой Стив заново изучает его, смотрит на него, не отворачиваясь от физических недостатков. Стив принимает его таким, каким он стал, с невозможной легкостью. Баки сказал бы, что так не бывает, только не с ним, не в его гребаной жизни, но пальцы скользят вверх по ребрам, не останавливаясь, когда тепло сменяется холодом, и слова застревают в горле.

Он и сам пытается помогать, насколько может сейчас – нетерпеливо тянет вверх футболку Стива, оглаживает ладонью напряженные мышцы живота, ныряет под белье и сжимает основание члена, чтобы немедленно услышать прерывистый выдох. Они выпутываются из одежды так стремительно, словно если этого не сделать, случится нечто непоправимое – оба спустят в штаны, например. Точно подростки, хотя подростки сороковых годов вели себя куда скромнее современных. Абсурдные мысли вспыхивают в голове и тут же тают.

– Ты… – начинает Стив, прижимаясь к нему со спины. Влажная от смазки головка касается бедра, и Баки не успевает проглотить короткий стон, с силой подаваясь назад. Он откидывает голову Стиву на плечо, и тот убирает со лба влажные пряди волос, очерчивает кончиками пальцев скулу и уголок губ.

– Да, – обрывает его Баки, прежде чем вобрать эти пальцы в рот. Длинные, красивые, это по-прежнему пальцы художника, и он не отказывает себе в удовольствии пройтись между ними языком. Стив позади него шумно выдыхает, не договорив то, что собирался; впрочем, Баки согласился бы на все, что тот хотел предложить. Да. Тысячу раз «да».

Он крепко сжимает пальцы губами, пропускает их глубже, посасывает, чувствуя, как Стив удерживает его свободной рукой. Член наконец-то оказывается там, где нужно – между его ягодиц, и Баки резко сдвигает ноги, наслаждаясь сильными, порывистыми движениями, почти забытым ощущением сводящего с ума трения, горячей пульсации, лучшего подтверждения того, что он по-прежнему привлекателен. Стив вбивает его в постель, налегает всем телом, Баки задыхается под такой тяжестью и отчаянно желает, чтобы все это длилось как можно дольше.

Скользящий по ложбинке член упирается в кольцо тугих мышц, заставляя вздрогнуть и вжаться низом живота в скомканные простыни. Краем глаза Баки замечает, как Стив целует его левое плечо. Невыносимо. Оргазм захлестывает его, точно приливная волна, и приходится до боли впиться зубами в ребро чужой ладони. Он растекается по постели, в последний раз выгибается навстречу, раскрывается и отдается; Стив низко стонет и сжимает его до хруста ребер, а между ног вскоре становится мокро и липко.

Этой ночью они остаются вместе. Удушающая жара разводит их по разным сторонам постели – ни один не желает прилипнуть к другому в буквальном смысле этого слова, – но правой рукой Баки крепко держит ладонь Стива, и тот знакомо улыбается ему в полутьме, поглаживая запястье большим пальцем. Полностью вымотанный, Баки закрывает глаза через несколько минут. До утра ему не снится ничего.

***

Спустя месяц Баки заявляет Стиву, что желает опробовать новую руку, и они направляются в спортзал, где в течение получаса наносят друг другу повреждения, не совместимые с жизнью нормального, не принимавшего сыворотку человека. Когда они наконец-то расходятся по разным углам, мокрые, обессилившие, но вполне удовлетворенные, со стороны дверей раздается оскорбительный свист.

– Что, уже все? – возмущенно восклицает Сэм и качает головой, демонстрируя разочарованность скромной выносливостью двух супергероев. – Ну как можно так халтурить, ещё и сорока минут не прошло!

Баки фыркает, делая глоток воды из протянутой Стивом бутылки, и демонстрирует Сэму средний палец. Тот закатывает глаза, и в следующий миг зал вновь сотрясается, на этот раз от смеха.

Ванда загадочно хмыкает, проходя мимо. Баки уверен – она знает.

На окно его комнаты вновь шлепаются увесистые капли. Местные жители утверждают, что сезон дождей вот-вот подойдет к концу, но верить им сложно. Баки бросает на постель полотенце, оборачивается и замечает, как Стив снимает футболку, явно планируя первым пойти в душ. Досадливо вздохнув, он пытается побороть искушение, напоминая себе, что душевая, в отличие от зала, уж точно не выдержит их двоих.

Через минуту Баки обнимает Стива со спины обеими руками, и тот даже не удивляется.

– Ну, все вроде бы и неплохо? – осторожно говорит он, наблюдая, как Стив переплетает пальцы из вибраниума со своими. – Почти как настоящая. Только покрепче.

– Совсем немного, – соглашается Стив, и Баки со смешком утыкается лицом в его шею. Маневр провален – Капитана Америку невозможно сбить с цели, если тот настроен серьезно. – Ты уверен?

В голосе явственно слышится беспокойство, и Баки замирает. Впрочем, если он и обдумывает вопрос, то совсем недолго.

– В себе – нет, – наконец отвечает он, чувствуя, как пальцы Стива сдавливают металлические пластины. – Думаю, мне понадобится больше времени на то, чтобы разобраться с моим прошлым. Но я уверен в тебе. Этого всегда достаточно.

Он выворачивается из рук, кое-как протискивается мимо Стива возле стены, пока не находит места достаточно, чтобы встать с ним лицом к лицу. Текущая сверху вода норовит попасть в рот, что не упрощает произнесение торжественной речи, но молчать под строгим взглядом этих глаз невозможно.

– И потом, – добавляет Баки, неловко усмехнувшись, – кто-то должен защищать тебя самого.

Стив смотрит на него ещё несколько долгих мгновений. Баки уже хочет спросить, как же так вышло, что восемьдесят лет назад он завел дружбу с этим невыноси… А потом его рот накрывают нетерпеливые губы, и Баки решает, что вопрос подождет.

Как быстро он выясняет, целоваться вода нисколько не мешает.


End file.
